


i am but the pedestal to your throne

by thir13enth



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Orgasm Delay/Denial, and general Nyx simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Ares has always been a good student. And with Nyx, he is especially eager to learn.
Relationships: Ares/Nyx (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	i am but the pedestal to your throne

Ares has always been a good student.

After all, martial power can only be obtained through experience, acquired through exposure. This, the god of war knows very well. Time is the most wise of his teachers, and despite his many-lived millennia intimately acquainted with the many ways by which to ordain death, he remains open-minded and ready for further instruction.

There is always something more to discover. Something more to unearth.

Of course, his enthusiasm does not change aside the point of a spear or the hilt of a sword. With everything, he remains curious, inquisitive, and willing.

And with Nyx, he is especially eager to learn.

Enshrouded under the stars, she teaches him the ways of the night. How to please, how to satisfy — lessons that he remembers having learned with others, experiences that are mere shadows in the presence of the all-powerful Night. Her love is mature and ancient — primal in instinct, natural as death.

She touches him with her cold hands, and he shivers with delight. She uncloaks him as easily as the sun sets, and he drops into the bed in the same helpless way that Icarus plunged from grace. She then rises, as elegant as the night falls, to sit atop him — wherever she likes. Whether his lips or his hips, he obliges to her.

He gladly lays himself beneath her — for as long as she likes.

He cannot help but notice that the nights grow long on the surface when he’s with her. His heart burns with a proud fire thinking of how he has done well, so well that the Night herself becomes too tired to lift from earth. Of course, she spends his energy through as well, but fortunately for him, he has no blessings to grant and no circumstances to intervene — the most recent of human wars has just passed, and he is well-despised among the mortals when they have no need for blood.

Alas, he does not mind he is shunned among both the men and the Olympians. He has found someone to please, someone to satisfy, someone that delights in his insatiable passion, his unwearying fascination, his unquieted interest.

And she is eternal. She is more immortal than gods. She is the beginning and the end. She is the creator — the mother of death and day and destiny. She can extinguish Zeus’s hottest and whitest lightning between her dainty fingers, and she can eclipse even the coldest and darkest of Demeter’s snowy winters with a sweep of her arm.

A shame that the whole of Mount Olympus thinks themselves so on the top of the world — they’ve completely forgotten that with one Chthonic utter their alps can be swallowed into the very depths of Tartarus. A shame that the Olympians have forgotten how many many great heroes, how many infamous villains, how many ghosts lay just beneath the ground they walk — and how _easily_ the Underworld can flood Poseidon’s oceans, how _easily_ heaven’s clouds can turn grey with the cries of the long dead.

A shame, indeed. Such power Nyx holds, and she does not brandish it with pride or exercise it with jealousy.

Ares finds this makes her all the more beautiful. She does not waste her time with those that do not see her worth. He can be hers. Hers alone, if she so cares.

He rather likes the thought of that, but he knows that the Night has more important things to worry her mind. He is satisfied to be her instrument of pleasure, and he requires no reward but her granting him to be near. The rare smile she grants him is a blessing, the soft kiss she presses onto his forehead is a life renewed.

On rare occasion, she allows him to expend himself as he likes. She lifts her body from his and she rests comfortably onto her back, invites his body between her legs.

When this happens, he takes the opportunity eagerly.

He takes her. He ravishes her. But his eyes never leave her.

Should her eyelids twitch in discomfort, should the corner of her lip curve downward in the slightest, should she so much as to tell him to stop — he does.

When he is close, he asks if she would let him complete.

She never lets him.

And in fact, she always tells him to stop just before his relief. He pulls away, but even then, with his seed drowning within him, he feels elation, satisfaction in knowing he’s done as she’s willed. He swallows his need until he returns home to Olympus. Weary but still on edge, he then closes his eyes, lets himself go, and cleans after himself then — in the light of day, long after the Night has lifted.

Perhaps one day she will let him release together with her. Perhaps one day she will find a desire for union beyond flesh. These are but fantasies however, and in the mind of god like himself, he knows his dreams should never become reality.

Nevertheless, he can imagine.

Their child, with eyes glittering like igneous rock, fresh from Asphodel’s fire. Their child, with a cry so powerful that Gaius shudders at their first breath. Their child, with a body as sturdy as Hercules under the weight of the heavens. Their child, with a mind as sharp as new blade smelted in Hephaestus’s furnace.

And should they have child, may their child have the grace of their mother and the confidence of their father — and may their skin be black like midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. this may as well be an ode to Nyx. when i write more explicitly how ares unravels under nyx’s command? who knows. 
> 
> at any rate, i wrote this fervently one morning after a long spell without words -- amidst doing random shit and many mis-syncs later, i thought i had lost the entirety of this fic, and it was in that moment, that i almost felt a blinding rage very alike that of our aforementioned god of war. i do not recommend that feeling.
> 
> anyway, find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
